El extraño
by Samadhi06yaoi
Summary: Y pensaba en Sasuke cuando estaba ya de antemano triste. Nunca pensaba en Sasuke cuando estaba feliz; con él nunca había compartido la felicidad, sólo una dulce melancolía, una tristeza por algo perdido que para empezar nunca se tuvo. La tristeza compartida deja un vacío más grande que la dicha perdida.


_**El extraño**_

Durante la noche, cuando todo estaba en silencio, cuando la cena era digerida con calma y nadie hacía mucho, sólo vivir, parpadear, respirar… A esas horas, cada día, lo extrañaba intensamente, como si no lo hubiera visto en muchos años.

Sabía que ninguno de los dos se necesitaba, habían crecido y luchado en el mundo para alcanzar sus metas. Debía estar muy feliz, y a él le gustaba pensar eso, que en algún lugar estaba sonriendo, satisfecho; estaba orgulloso de él. Pero…

"Si tan sólo no viviera tan lejos…", no se lo diría a nadie ya, pero echaba de menos el sonido de su voz, el mirar de sus ojos, el aroma de su cabello, su piel blanca quemándose en verano. ¿Por qué lo extrañaba tanto? Y más aún… ¿por qué cada nimiedad de su vida le traía su imagen a la mente?

Su situación era buena, no habían peleado por nada en especial, excepto…

\- ¿Vienes a la cama?- escuchó la voz de Madara llamándolo desde el dormitorio. Su relación con él era estable también. Lo besaba con suavidad antes de dormir y podía sentir que lo amaba, algo bastante nuevo para él. Pero por alguna razón, no podía hablar con él como con su hermano menor.

Quizás era pedirle peras al olmo, se daba cuenta de que no era justo, pero…

Al lado de Madara, pensaba en Sasuke hasta que el sueño lo vencía. Y al día siguiente salía a trabajar, a hacer lo mismo que ayer. Amaba su vida, amaba a Madara, al gato pardo que tenían, su casa, su comida, incluso a sus vecinos… Sólo que su existencia cojeaba cuando pensaba en Sasuke.

Y pensaba en Sasuke cuando estaba ya de antemano triste. Nunca pensaba en Sasuke cuando estaba feliz; con él nunca había compartido la felicidad, sólo una dulce melancolía, una tristeza por algo perdido que nunca se tuvo. La tristeza compartida deja un vacío más grande que la dicha perdida.

"¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué has comido? ¿Conociste a alguien? ¿Te gusta el clima de allá? ¿Qué música estás escuchando? ¿Qué te regalaron en tu cumpleaños? ¿Tienes mucho trabajo? ¿No te has enfermado? ¿Recuerdas el parque al que íbamos de niños?" todas esas preguntas se le quedaban estancadas en la garganta a Itachi.

\- Y es que… ¿por qué no llamas? ¿Por qué no escribes…? ¿Es tan difícil?-murmuraba para sí Itachi, solo en la cocina, tomando el café de la mañana. Madara siempre despertaba después de él. Por alguna razón, a aquella hora, las seis de la mañana, Itachi se despertaba y sólo podía repetir su nombre en la cabeza. Los ojos le ardían mientras veía cómo el sol calentaba su jardín y sus flores.

Sabía que Sasuke era feliz, al igual que él, y quizás era eso mismo por lo que quería hablar con él. Pero parecía algo imposible. Itachi llamaría o escribiría, Sasuke contestaría uno o dos días, lo más largo había sido una semana, y después, como si nada. Ni rastro del pasado ni vísperas del futuro. Nada.

La rutina los alejaba con suavidad, e Itachi se quedaba atónito, deshecho, preguntándose cómo podía sentirse tan unido a alguien a quien no conocía ya en absoluto.

* * *

"Eres un niño mimado, y a pesar de que tienes talento, tus caprichos no te dejan avanzar. Todo lo quieres hacer a tu manera y pisoteas a los demás. Es hora de que madures un poco o nadie te va a tomar en serio". Itachi había dicho eso una noche en que Sasuke estaba un poco ebrio.

Al día siguiente Sasuke parecía avergonzado, sin poder sostener su mirada. No se enfadó ni se justificó, como hacía siempre, sino que sonrió triste y pensó para sí "Tiene razón". Porque aunque dolió, supo que Itachi lo amaba, tan seguro como que el fuego quema, y se tragó su orgullo e hizo las maletas.

"Gracias, necesitaba que me dijeras eso", fue la nota que le dejó Sasuke cuando se fue a Italia para seguir estudiando. Itachi había sentido que se le escindía el alma; hasta la fecha no se le había vuelto a unir a pesar de que Madara le calentara el pecho.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a vivir así. Y cada mes llegaba a la misma conclusión: "Supongo que tendré que conformarme con saber que estás bien, mirando los periódicos, oyendo las noticias, viendo las conferencias, como si no te conociera, como si fueras un extraño al que le tengo cariño…"

Y sin embargo, se alegraba al saber que de alguna forma el pintor que aparecía en las noticias y periódicos, no sería nada sin aquellas palabras de enojo, o de amor, que alguna vez se le escaparon de la boca…

* * *

 _Quise plasmar lo que se siente cuando extrañar a alguien se vuelve parte del día a día; la añoranza se vuelve parte de ti inevitable y silenciosamente._

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
